After dark
by xepherXIII
Summary: There'd always been one thing that Roxas had wanted to try...AkuRoku please review!


I own nothing! Hope you like it!

* * *

After dark

As the bright moon came into view Roxas could instantly feel himself relax. For the longest time he'd wanted to go to the clock tower…after dark. The sleepy town below was coming to life, light shining like a small festival. He smiled a little then looked at the stars remembering what Zexion had told him earlier:

"Sometimes, the stars aren't visible in the sky. This usually occurs in places with a lot of lights or during celebrations." Zexion had said before Demyx burst into the room and took the stoic male away.

Tonight, the stars were visible. Roxas closed his eyes. It really was different at night. The air was cooler…and there was a gentle breeze. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into the pitch black night sky, dotted with millions of shining lights so far away but somehow so close.

Suddenly he felt small. He could see the stars even though they were far away. Could they see him? Did they even know he was there? It was a strange feeling. But not unwelcome. His existence, what was his purpose?

He shook his head to see if he could make the thought go away, and then looked at the stars. And somehow, his problems felt smaller. He many other people looked at them? Did those from other worlds watch them too? Were they also pondering their existence?

"Probably." Roxas answered to no one in particular. He often spoke to Zexion about it many times before. It started the same way, it ended the same way. Most of the time Zexion ended it, but other times Roxas did.

The word 'probably' always signified the end of their little conversations. Then they'd smile at each other and not say another word for hours.

But Zexion wasn't here now. So by himself, Roxas listened to all the sounds the lilt night had to offer. Sounds that were only extricated at night: low, sweet melodies. The moon was bright and full. Everything was perfect. He wished he could disappear right then…

Absentmindedly, he began leaning toward the edge. Closer, closer…

"Whoa there!" Strong hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders and roughly pulled him back, reinserting him into reality. Roxas quickly looked to see he was there.

"Do you want to get away from me that much?" He stared in surprise at Axel, resident firebug of organization thirteen and place holder of the title 'Roxas' best friend'.

"No." Roxas replied dryly, giving his friend a look of annoyance.

"Is that your final answer?" Axel questioned.

"Yes." Roxas said turning his attention back to the city below.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Axel announced loudly handing Roxas a popsicle. Roxas blinked. When had he gotten that?

"And if you must know, I had them in my pocket." Axel said shrugging and removing the wrapper from his. Roxas nodded doing the same and began licking the ice cream. Sea salt. His favorite.

"Thanks Axel."

"No problem." Axel said in turn, and then frowned. "I had a hard time finding you. I didn't really expect you to be here. At first I'd thought you'd been assigned a mission. But when I asked Zexion he said you'd been there a few hours ago."

"Ah. Sorry about that. I just felt like I should come out here."

"Felt? Since when do you act on impulse?"

"Since…today I guess. I'll tell you next time."

"You better. I had a hell of a time searching for you." Axel said his tone still sounded a bit…angry? Or was he just annoyed?

Roxas frowned. "I said I was sorry."

"Well sorry ain't gonna cut it this time around."

"Then what will?" Roxas asked, his brows furrowing. Axel grinned and immediately he wished he hadn't asked.

"This." Axel said pressing his lips to the blondes. Roxas returned the kiss full force, not even hesitating to let Axel slide his tongue in. It was, well…salty.

A hint of spice and an underlying current of sweetness made themselves known. When they broke apart for air, Axel noticed Roxas cheeks were flushed.

"You okay?" Axel asked in concern. Roxas scoffed.

"J-just fine." Roxas said still trying to catch his breath. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah. But you gotta admit that was a great punishment." Axel said licking his lips.

"No it wasn't." Roxas replied with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean? Every time you do something bad it'll be your punishment!" Axel persisted.

"But what if I want to be kissed more…without having to do something bad?" Roxas asked a faint smile gracing his lips.

And then Axel understood. His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn a little; at the same time he felt something. He couldn't put his finger on it but only Roxas could make him feel like this. It was warm and fluttery or some shit like that. He pulled Roxas in for another kiss. He tried to project what he was feeling to Roxas, so he would understand.

Roxas understood. Probably more than Axel would ever know. Slow; soft; delicate, but at the same time passionate. That's what their kiss was like.

They pulled apart slowly, the heat between them building up. They were about to kiss again when something caught Axel's eyes.

"Hey! Look!" He said quickly pointing at the sky. Roxas pouted, feeling a little disgruntled, but turned to see what was so special. There was a shooting star flying across the night sky. He gasped.

"Quick! Make a wish Rox! Who knows when you'll get another chance?" Axel said excitedly having already made his wish.

Roxas closed his eyes. 'I wish…that we'll see each other in our next lives when we have hearts.'

"So did ya make one?"

"Yeah." Roxas answered a little embarrassed at how sappy his wish was. He didn't know Axel had wished for that too.

"Now back to the subject of your punishment. I get…to smother you in a gigantic hug!" Axel decided leaving no room for debate.

"What kind of punishment is that?" Roxas, asked, a little confused.

"I know that when I hug you, you start to feel small."

"Oh really?" Roxas asked. His tone held suspicion and although he tried to look like he was frowning, he couldn't hold back his smile. Axel could tell.

"Yeah. 'Cause it's pretty obvious that you're sensitive about your height." Axel said watching in amusement as Roxas began looking a little annoyed.

"Shut up." The blonde said looking at the sky.

Axel smiled rather than grinning. "Why are you up here anyway?"

Roxas blinked. "I guess I just wanted to think."

"About what?"

"Y'know…stuff." Roxas answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

Roxas sighed, knowing Axel wouldn't let the subject drop until he told him. "I was thinking about stars and why I exist." He answered truthfully.

Axel nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I think at some point everyone thinks about it; even nobodies. 'Why am I alive' 'What is my purpose' that's something we all think of."

Axel was silent for a few moments. Then he spoke.

"Well how about this then," He began with a lopsided grin. "You exist for me. I exist for you. We'll be each other's reason for living, and we'll always be together."

Roxas snorted. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"When I met you I guess." Axel said with a soft smile. Roxas was quiet for a few moments.

"Kiss me, Axel."

Axel gladly obliged. Both were glad to have the chance to just feel each other. Not worrying about interruptions, or sudden missions. Right here, right now, they were the only two that existed. Or so they thought.

The clock tower sprung to life as the hour and minute hand hit twelve. Axel and Roxas were both startled at the loud, abrupt noise. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Wide eyed, and a little out of breath. Then they laughed.

"I guess it's past your bedtime, Rox." Axel said standing up and offering Roxas a hand.

"Yours too." Roxas replied playfully excepting the offered hand.

"I guess we should go back now." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas answered.

"Let's come back again." Axel announced grinning.

"Definitely." Roxas agreed and then smiled. "After dark."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
